Life Poetry
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Just lessons about life...


**11. LIFE:**

**"LIFE PATH"**

There are paths in life you must take; 8

Each thought is a choice that you make. 8

Facing difficult decisions in your youth, 11

You try so hard to find the truth. 8

Now you must go back again; 7

How many steps have you taken in vain? 10

If you leave truth, then you shall know 8

The evil of your doing so! 8

Look at the danger you're in, 7

How numerous your foes, 6

With so many ways to sin; 7

No living mortal knows. 6

The trap is there - the snare is set; 8

You didn't fall into it yet. 8

But soon you will land in the net, 8

If faith you forget. 5

Nobody can do everything, 8

But everyone can do something. 8

Behold the vain efforts of man, 8

To do things no one can. 6

Let us leave such to their own choice, 8

Those who wouldn't hear wisdom's voice. 8

We each journey down different roads; 8

Each one has to bear their own load. 8

Nobody can make time stand still, 8

And we never will. 5

How pathetic is our power; 8

We can't even add another hour. 10

There's still so much at stake, 6

So open your eyes - stay awake! 8

The choice is yours to make; 6

So which path will you take? 6

** "PASSING BEAUTY"**

In the ground, I have grown; 6

My soul, like a seed, has been sown. 8

Through time and space I've blown, 6

But I am not my own. 6

I've longed for gain in vain; 6

For flesh fades like the grass. 6

There is purpose in my pain; 7

Let this pleasure pass. 5

After winter comes spring, 6

To breathe new life in everything. 8

In the springtime, flowers will bloom; 8

Then winter comes, bringing them doom. 8

Beauty comes and goes; 5

After the storm, there are rainbows. 8

Life is like a withering rose; 8

It's a passing shadow. 6

Like a dying dream, 5

Or a rainbow's last brilliant beam. 8

Like a flower in its season, 8

Life is taken for no reason. 8

It takes patience to watch a growing fern; 10

Love is a lesson that takes a lifetime to learn. 12

We're brought to life, but then we die, 8

Without ever knowing why. 7

This life is uncertain, 6

Close the final curtain. 6

Torn from life forever, 6

My nightmare ends never. 6

Hidden truth is tragic, 6

Sunlight must be magic. 6

Could you please tell me why 6

All your love was a lie? 6

** "TORN BETWEEN TWO WORLDS"**

The mystery of history; 8

At last, it all makes sense to me. 8

If not for falling asleep at night, 9

We'd never wake up to see the sunlight. 10

Even if it exists only in my heart and mind, 13

I'd give anything to leave this world behind. 11

Like beautiful bubbles and baby butterflies, 12

For one magic moment, I see it with my eyes. 12

I can't believe how long this is taking; 10

I guess I'm a masterpiece in the making. 11

Most people put their trust in temporary things; 12

My hope is in the King of Kings. 8

This life is temporary; 7

So look past what you see into eternity. 12

I'm not out of touch with reality; 10

I've just got my eyes on eternity. 10

_** "THIS IS ONLY A TEST"**_

Life is a test you have to take; 8

You pass or fail by the choices that you make. 11

Life means a lot to those who would 8

Use it the way they know they should. 8

Life is never as simple as it seems, 10

Because the path is paved with broken dreams. 10

Life is never as easy as it looks; 10

You can't learn everything from books. 8

Even when you think nobody cares, 9

Remember that someone is always there. 10

If you feel like nobody understands, 10  
Go to the One with nail scars in His hands. 10

Hold on to those you love and cherish; 9

You never know when they'll perish. 8

Let go of this world that you love 8

If you would rather rise above. 8

** "ETERNAL EQUATION"** If you can do the math, 8

Then find out which is the right path. 8

Each road in life - a choice you make, 8 Each thought you think - a path you take. 8 If you don't live the truth you see, 8 You'll miss by infinity; 7

If you're off by one degree, 7

An error for eternity. 8

Life or death? Which one will you choose? 8

If you have any sense, you simply can't lose. 11

The truth lasts forever - it cannot be bought, 11

But the path of pride is commonly fought. 10

In life, you have a destiny, but you don't know your fate; 14

There are many factors that you can't calculate. 12

So don't mess around. You really can't afford to wait. 13

You hope that when you find the truth it will not be too late. 14

** "AN INSTANT IN ETERNITY"**

I want to turn the page, 6  
And write my life once more, 6  
To break out of this cage 6  
And shut the door. 4  
I'd like to start over again, 8

Being everywhere I've been. 7

I would like to have a new life, 8  
Seeing everything I've seen. 7

It seems so real - is it true what I see? 10

Or is this just a dream of what might be? 10

I could change, but I don't know how; 8

What will I do with my life now? 8

Today I am here. It's plain to see, 9

But tomorrow where will I be? 8

I have a moment in eternity 10

To determine my destiny. 8

** "ANOTHER CHANCE"**

I want a chance to change the past, 8

So I can face the future at last. 9

If I could just go back in time, 8

Erasing every careless crime. 8

But knowing that I never will, 8

It gives my heart and mind a chill; 8

Instead of having time to kill, 8

I'll trust You now while I can still. 8

I try so hard to understand 8

Why things don't work the way I planned. 8

Time keeps slipping through my hand; 7

Each day is like a grain of sand. 9

With this in mind, I have to say, 8

Life's tough, but I wouldn't want it any other way. 12

God will give me the answers I am looking for; 12

I know for sure he'll open the door. 9

** "LIFE KEEPS GETTING HARDER"**

I can see why, 4

As I look past each lie, 6

My whole life passed me by; 6

Now I just want to die. 6

Everyone's elated, 6

But I feel under-appreciated. 10

Life is simply complicated; 8

I'd would say it's obviously over-rated. 12

Now I'm lost in my fears; 6

I can't hold back the tears. 6

So one by one they drop; 6

I'm crying and I can't stop. 7

I've been lost for so long, 6

But this isn't where I belong. 8

I don't know what went wrong, 6

But I'll try to be strong. 6

_** "BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH"**_

I place myself between 6

Forces of fate unseen. 6

I have paid a heavy price, 7

In a selfless act of sacrifice. 9

I walk between life and death, 8

Beginning and the end. 6

Before I take my final breath, 8

I'll see who is my friend. 6

I wait between light and darkness; 8

I stand before day and night. 7

The past is behind me now no less, 9

The future ahead, out of sight. 8

I'm a drop of rain in the desert then, 10

Just a grain of sand in the sea; 8

What have I done that won't be forgotten? 10

Will anyone remember me? 8

** "TAKING LIFE FOR GRANTED"**

We'd take truth for granted, 6

If not for the threat of lies. 7

We take life for granted 6

Until someone we know dies. 7

The truth is hard to find; 6

You have to use your mind. 6

You seek rest from your pain, 6

But false hope is in vain. 6

Every moment is enchanted; 8

You have to make the most of it. 8

Never take this life for granted; 8

It can be lost in an instant. 8

The future's going by so fast; 8

Why waste your time living in the past? 9

You did what you had to and all you could; 10

But now your chance is gone for good. 8

_** "BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY"**_

I hope it doesn't seem too strange; 8

Sometimes truth is the only way to change. 10

All the heartache, grief, and sorrow 8

Can help you to build a better tomorrow. 10

If you take all the pain and tears, 8

Also ugly hurt through these long, hard years, 10

Let problems create a thick shell of protection 12

Where you're safe, upon further inspection. 10

Use all that junk to form a wall, 8

And soon, into a small cocoon you crawl. 10

While you sleep, you'll dream of the day 8

When you can rise higher and soar away. 10

If you stay still - wait patiently, 8

God knows you will emerge eventually. 10

So go on - give your wings a try; 8

Because you've become a beautiful butterfly. 12

** "LILLY OF THE VALLEY"**

In the meadow, there's a flower 8

Still waiting for a heavenly shower. 10

Sunlight provides special power 8

To make pretty petals every hour. 10

Planted firmly into soil, 8

Though at times it finds trouble and toil, 10

Deeper roots can last much longer, 8

Perhaps sorrow only makes it stronger. 10

Tears may fall down just like the rain, 8

Yet there's a plan if you look past the pain. 10

The world may give you tons of grief, 8

But I'd like to offer you some relief. 10

So don't lose hope when life gets hard; 8

These thorns can keep your heart and mind on guard. 10

Often the right form of rejection 9

Can offer you even more protection. 10

** "GARDEN OF MY LIFE"**

I used to have a window 7

Through which the world could see, 6

But now it's just a shadow; 7

It was not meant to be. 6

I used to have a door, 6

And once I kept its key; 6

Then darkness came inside, 6

And took the key from me. 6

I used to have a friend, 6

And spent days happily. 6

We don't see each other now, 7

And it's all because of me. 7

I used to have a garden, 7

And watched it well. 4

Then I lost interest in it 7

And let it go to hell. 6

** "SO THIS IS ME?"** Why do I have to feel 6

If my dreams can't be real? 6

Why can't we reveal 5

What we think - how we feel? 6

I can't see past this pride; 6

Who am I deep down inside? 7

Somehow, I can't seem to hide 7

Who I am, though I've tried. 6

I've become something new; 6

This is what I'm turning into. 8

I was touched by the truth 6

Earlier in my youth. 6

Can you please show me what you see, 8

What it's like to be free? 6

I need to wait and see 6  
What the future holds for me. 7

** "THE LIFE YOU CHOOSE"**

Life is like sand 4  
The wind blows away. 5  
Like a glass in your hand, 6  
It can break any day. 6

Life is a mirror - you know it's true; 9

And all you do comes back to you. 8

It can be fun and make others glad, 8

But when it ends, you will be sad. 9

Life is a lot of things; 6

You can't tell what tomorrow brings. 8

You want things you can't have, like kings; 8

You can't have everything. 6

Life is what you make it. 6

You can try to take it, 6

Or you can just give it 6

By the way you live it. 6


End file.
